Nos conocimos en Navidad
by clea everlasting
Summary: Es un Oneshot SasuSaku en un mundo alternativo. ACTUALIZARÉ MI PERFIL EXPLICANDO SOBRE MIS FICS


**N/A**: Feliz Navidad! Llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar, eso es porque antes trabajaba los fines de semana y los festivos, pero ahora trabajo de lunes a viernes con un horario muy justo de tiempo de descanso, así que el fin de semana tengo arreglar varias cosas, comprar,salir..Pero iré publicando cuando pueda.

**NOS CONOCIMOS EN NAVIDAD**

Siempre había soñado con enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre, quería uno como el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, aquel que cogería su mano y con solo mirarle a los ojos sabría que tendrían por delante una vida juntos. Cada año pedía lo mismo por navidad….pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se desilusionaba de no hallar a alguien especial y por donde quiera que mirara siempre había parejas festejando una estación tan blanca y hermosa como lo era la Navidad

Decidió dejar de mirar por la ventana, poso la taza de chocolate vacía en la mesa más cercana, tomo su abrigo y salio a dar una vuelta, quizás podría olvidar un poco su soledad.

Las tiendas decoradas con guirnaldas y luces hacían resplandecer la avenida, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, a pesar de cómo se sentía, no podía negar que esta estación era su favorita.

Se quedo observando un comercio en particular, había algo que le llamaba a entrar en él.

Fue a abrir la puerta del comercio cuando esta se abrió de pronto, no pudiendo evitar chocar contra otro cuerpo, se caía hacia atrás, cuando alguien tomo su mano impidiéndolo. Aquella mano la sujetaba con fuerza, dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de aquel extraño y cuando se encontró con sus ojos, tan profundos como oscuros, sintió una corriente atravesarle el cuerpo, mientras unas pequeñas cosquillas se cogían en su estomago.

Era un joven muy apuesto, le costaba retirar la mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían observarla detenidamente, su mano seguía sostenida por la de él, cuando se percato de ello, no pudo evitar ruborizarse

¿Esta bien?- le pregunto tras unos segundos de silencio

Ha..hai- aun seguía mirándolo como si no hubiese vista mejor que aquella

Por un momento el joven pelinegro retiro su mirada de ella, pero al poco volvió a observarla a los ojos, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios

Por una vez, seguiré la tradición- dijo el moreno

Eh?- la voz de él la ponía tan nerviosa como su mirada o su tacto

Tiro de ella con fuerza contra su cuerpo, agarrandola fuertemente de la cintura y con su otro brazo, elevó su mano hasta el rostro delicado de ella, y acercándolo a él, tomo sus labios con los suyos. Unos sensuales y sugerentes, del sabor de la cereza, una exquisita para él. Quería saborearlos completamente, tomarlos con sus labios y acariciarlos con su lengua, lengua que fue introduciendo en aquella deliciosa humedad.

Se despegó de ella algo reticente y la observó de nuevo, ahora parecía aún más sonrojada que antes, y con un brillo en aquellos ojos verdes que lo habían hipnotizado al segundo de ser vistos

Repaso su lengua sobre sus labios, acción que ella siguió sin perder ni un detalle.

-em…yo…tu…yo..ni si quiera se tu nombre..-sus nervios salían a flote sin poder evitarlo, bajando su rostro para no ser visto por el.

Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke- y levanto de nuevo su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos, los mas hermosos que nunca había visto

Sasuke kun?- un susurro que sin querer se escapo de los labios de la pelirrosa

Su sonrisa arrogante lo hacia aún más atractivo- si..y tu nombre es..

Sa..Sakura…Haruno..Sakura- Aún sentía como el fuerte cuerpo de él la rodeaba, seguramente si no la sostuviera sus piernas no hubiesen podido seguir aguantando su peso

No me importa seguir aquí- le dijo mientras señalaba el muerdago que había encima de ellos

¿Se podía estar aun más roja? Parecía ser que si, pensó Sakura

-….pero podríamos dar un paseo y tomar algo caliente en alguna cafetería.- parecía no esperar negativa alguna.

-..hai..- no sabia como era posible que se dejase llevar por un extraño, pero..no le importaba quien fuese él, estaba segura que iría a cualquier parte del mundo con aquel hombre.

Llegaron a una acogedora cafetería y tomaron asiento en una de las tantas mesas que disponían. Era extraño llegar a una cafetería en navidad y que no se escuchase el bullicio de las familias descansando después de un abrumado día de compras navideñas. Ahora que se daba cuenta, los habían llevado a la parte de arriba tras saludar a su acompañante, quizás fuese que lo conocía, porque prácticamente éramos los únicos en ese piso, parecía que estaba cerrado a los clientes.. Dejó de pensar en todo eso cuando sintió la mirada fija de su acompañante.

-Había dejado de creer en la Navidad- aquella frase se quedo un poco en el aire sorprendiéndola un poco, pero se dio cuenta que su intención era continuarla.

-Pero…eres un hermoso regalo.- le dijo con aquella sonrisa tan sensual.

Estaba segura que hoy era el día que más se le habían subido los colores de toda su vida.

La conversación que mantuvieron después había resultado realmente agradable. Sakura sentía como su corazón le decía que aquel hombre era el príncipe con que ella soñaba de niña. Cuando se habían encontrado sus miradas había sentido que solo estaban ellos dos y que ni el tiempo era algo de importancia.

La acompañó a su casa, realmente era un caballero pensó ella. Antes de entrar y despedirse, se miraron a los ojos, aquellos tan profundos la hacían sentir tantas emociones y el parecía perderse también en aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban dándole el alma.

Se acercó a ella y la beso, la beso con una pasión arrebatadora, abriendo sus labios con los suyos y adentrando su lengua para saborear todo lo que su boca pudiera darle. Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, y en ese mismo momento la navidad hizo aún más presencia con sus copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellos.

Feliz Navidad Sasuke kun- le dijo con aquella hermosa sonrisa

Feliz Navidad Sakura- le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad

Realmente eres un regalo de Navidad, uno – se acerca a sus labios de nuevo- que estoy deseando abrir.

Y sin duda, pensó Sakura, el era su regalo.

**N/A**: Feliz Navidad!! Pues decir que el fic no iba a dejar cuando se salían del comercio, pero no se porqué lo continué…Tengo ideas para continuarlo y hacer una pequeña novela…quizás me anime y cuando lo tenga echo lo suba, porque he pensado que es mejor subir las cosas una vez hechas, con el trabajo no se cuando puedo continuar los fics así que tome esa decisión, ya veré.

Espero que os gustase,es breve y no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero bueno.


End file.
